


Never Alone

by TheFirstMate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, This is very short, i need to remember how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstMate/pseuds/TheFirstMate
Summary: For the prompt “I just want you to know that you were never alone.”





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Very short prompt fic for practice!

“I just want you to know that you were never alone.”  
Keyleth smiled, turning as she heard his voice, still familiar after all these years. She’d been so worried the last few months, anxious about dying and the possibility of leaving things undone or incomplete, but now, the time having come, she felt only peace.   
Vax looked just as he’d done the last time she’d seen him, all black leather and feathers. He smiled at her softly and held out his hand, which she ignored, running straight into his arms instead.   
“It’s been a while.” She smiled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. “And I know, I know you’d never leave me alone.”  
Pulling back slightly, Vax tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “Then are you ready?”  
Keyleth closed her eyes and smiled. Taking Vax’s hand, she looked ahead.  
“Yeah, I’m ready for the next adventure.”


End file.
